Love in the Night:FFVIII Fanfiction:
by Glimmer17
Summary: Fanfiction I done of Zell and Squall, warning it is Yaoi and it is Final Fantasy VIII characters.


Love of the Night 4/23/05 By Glimmer17

The star's shine danced in the sky as night and darkness came upon the world. This beauty of the sky seemed unmatched. The sky, purple to pink with the sun setting, and clouds seemed to dance with the arrival of the darkness and starlight. The grass joined in the dance flowing with the wind as it's partner. This wind also seemed to dance with my hair, but it's cold chill seemed to touch me in a way that made one happy and relaxed. Feelings of loneness and longing seemed to spread through me, that feeling, it was that feeling again, but what I could do? I sat up half way looking for any sign of Squall. He was a pretty quite keep-to-himself one, but my feelings for Squall seemed unbelievably strong. I was wondering if perhaps he was asleep or if he was just being quite on me again. I shifted my face to his diction and smiled. The rustle of heavy breathing came to my ears, a sign he was asleep. Coming closer to him I realized something was bothering him, it confused me. I had a hard time understanding him, and all I wanted is to make him happy. Although he was a pain, but he was my life. My lips touched his warm cheek, his soft skin brushed against my lips. I touched his hair and slid my other arm around him; I watched his face as he began to smile a little. Squall's eyelids crept-open revealing his soulful brownish blue eyes. Squall's head rolled and met mine as I looked down. "Did I wake you?"

" No, it's alright, Zell." Squall insisted.  
I stared into his eyes remembering our first kiss, his devilish grin with the moonlight reflecting his glammer. Not noticing my face seemed to drift into his and our lips met. Surges shot thought my body starting from my penis to my stomach. Our lips slid as our toughs slipped around each other. I crept on top of Squall, as Squall began to spread his legs. Our hips in perfect fit, I pushed in, Squall's belts were annoying but it didn't stop me. Squall pulled away from our kiss and stared back at me from the grass, he looked straight into my eyes, which was something rear for Squall. He was quite and I wondered what was on his fragile mind. "Squall, I love you." The words just rolled from my mouth.  
Squall blinked and smiled "Zell," there was a long pause, "What do you think will happen to us? The garden, it doesn't seem like anything to us anymore. I'm wondering if there will be a time we will…..just settle down. Stop going on all these quests"  
I slanted my head. "Squall the people of this world need us! We must help others out yea know. I still bear the memory of my grandfather and I want to be just like him or better. Even if my job is over I will never stop helping others."

Squall smiled, " Gee, Zell, heh heh you're so noble. What happened to your happy go lucky act"  
What Squall said bothered me. Yes, it seemed like what I said wasn't coming fully from myself, but I can be serious. I wondered how Squall truly thought of me. Did he see me as some joker, non-serious, can't have true feelings type guy? It seemed to me I had many sides to me Squall couldn't understand, no one seemed to understand what and who I truly am. Memories from another world fueled my mind, glimpses of this box with my picture in it and a woman. There chatter faded. I blinked and realized where I was again. Did people really see me as a comic book hero? I shook the thought off and smiled. Squall kissed me again and hugged me tightly. I felt weak; I needed to have someone to cuddle. Squall grinned and held me with his muscles and it relaxed me as he rolled over to my side and soon on top of me. He began kissing again, only this time I was a little nervous. I felt him bulge into me and my penis began to harden more then before.  
" Gonna be my bad boy tonight?" I winked as I humped Squall back.  
"Mmmmmm, Zell!" He moaned some, as he seemed to cum in his pants.  
I wiggled some and Squall humped more as he pined me down on the ground. His weigh and movements almost made it impossible to move. I had no choice but to hump him back. Surges went through our bodies as Squall sat up and leaded me in to him. I was breathing hard Squall always seemed to hurt me with his penis. Soon we both were naked and Squall was pushing into me. As my butt began to spread so did the pain, but I did it for Squall, for I love him. Tears felled my eyes as he humped me and I lain my head onto his naked hot chest. I held him tighter and tighter the more he climaxed, soon he pushed me onto the ground and his weight pressed against my penis in such a way I to started climaxing. "I love you, Squall! I love you so much!" tears felled my eyes, but Squall pushed me back into his chest.  
I sighed as I felt him sweat as his muscles moved under his skin. Squall is something I thought. He's so sweet and handsome. He can be so shy and feminist around me when we are alone, but on the out side he was rude and tough just like he is in bed. He's a little of both and very confusing. I began to close my eyes imagining a time with Squall when I was holding him tightly. His scared face, all those times I saved him, I guess I'm a showoff it always seems I saved him or maybe that's just how I see it. Then I remembered times when I did some pretty stupid stuff, like falling out a window or dressing as a girl to fight a rapist. I grinned with those silly thoughts of my hot-headiness as they felt my mind. Squall and I continued making love until the night was through. 


End file.
